Obilale
by clarkchris
Summary: Obito falls into the underground just before he dies but in order to save him toriel does something drastic and uses her magic to try and heal him the results were unexpected.


Pain, pain was all that Obito knew. Half his body was crushed it was dark and he could not see. Tears were flowing from his eye. But he was also at peace he had saved his friends Kakashi and Ren. Yes he was content with this this was how he wanted to die. He felt the warm embrace of death dark but warm like how a hug from his recently deceased grandmother felt. And he decided to take these last moments to reflect on his life until now. And then he felt the cracking of rocks he heard the sound of Earth shattering he felt like he was falling The Rock above him came loose without that he would bleed out soon when he landed in a bed of flowers the cave above him was no longer lit it was dark and he was laying in a bed of flowers they smell nice he thought to himself he felt at peace knowing that Rin and Kakashi were alive he no longer felt pain his vision was dark he could not see he felt warm he thought to himself this must be what death feels like it's not what I expected then I heard footsteps. Obito was alert now he could see ml but it was not clear, why would the be someone down here he thought to himself before he heard someone call out hello?/p

On the surface

I have white half black figure was standing at the scene where the rocks had collapsed on the presumably dead Obito Uchiha. Well Madura is not going to be too pleased he said to himself as he started to walk away.

Down below

Obito's last word before he passed out was what? And he heard a yell OH MY! Child are you all right!l

Toriel woke up and smiled and then she set up for my bed and started to get ready for the day. She slipped on her normal attire and started to cook herself some breakfast she started to wash your hands in the sink clogged up it was white fur stuck in the drain again then she sighed to herself you should start wearing gloves while washing dishes she told herself she finished breakfast sat down and ate her food got up and slipped on some slippers decided to go for a walk she walked past the tree in front of her house she was going to have to rake up the leaves from that thing again she thought peacefully to herself then she decided to go check and see if any humans feel them into the ruins she walked by a forget hello toriel you should go check to see if any humans had fell down into the roots today I heard a very large Bang come from that cave opening sounded like a boulder fell down today. Toriel had a worried look on her face she said thank you I'll be sure to check that out right away and she started to walk faster towards the tunnel she started to walk down a long hallway past the spike trap in the middle of the river and she hurried by the rest of the traps negative Bruins into the tunnel. The first thing she noticed when she started to walk through is the smell of blood not a little a lot of it. She started to walk faster nearly into a full-blown Sprint hello is anyone there she said half yelling out the words then she heard a moan and then she sprinted into the room like a flash of White and blue Lightning then she was utterly stunned and terrified by what she saw. Her eyes started to tear up she yelled out OH MY! Then the child uttered a word she didn't quite hear what he said she yelled out child are you all right and she bolted to his side and kneeled down half of this child's body was crushed he was beading quite profusely she needed to take action fast it was only one spell she knew of that can fix this kind of wound fast enough to save him she let out a deep breath and started pouring her magic on to the child the whole side of his body hurt she could feel his pain and all of a sudden the child's body started to heal but it was different than before bone and muscle started to reform where they once had been and patches of white fur grew into his arm and his leg his foot was replaced with a paw like foot but still shaped like a human foot the only difference is where it was covered in fur and claws and had a dark soft pad on the bottom his hand and foot. They were relatively the same just had claws for nails the child's canines became sharper and both his ears became floppy and white just like Toriel's the other half of his body look to normal except one of these years and one of his eyes his left eye was missing still his left hand had claws on it now but no fur and his foot had claws on it. Toriel took a much-needed breath she was relieved that the immediate crisis has been averted the child was not going to die then she's decided to examine him further. First she needed to see how his soul was she took a look at it he was half white and half red with white cracks running through the red part and red cracks running through the white she sighed in relief it looks stable enough to hold itself together he was healed she decided to examine him even further he had scars from where she had healed him they were not from The Rock that had crushed him earlier these were straight somewhere jagged they looked like knife wounds it Disturbed her and then she examined his clothing it looks like a normal child's except a few symbols here and there and there was a pouch on his leg she opened it up to see what was inside they were knives and Blades of various sizes and shapes some looked like they were for throwing others looked for hand-to-hand combat there were some small pellets they smelled edible she was not going to risk it though. As she was looking for this child's stuff she found knife's they were unlike any she had Sean before there was also one on the ground it was shaped differently from the others and the hilt was smashed by the rock that fell on it. Toriel was too tired after using all her magic to heal this child to ponder what this all meant so she picket up the child's belongings and the started to carry the child bridal style to her home. As she left she took one last look at the cavern above it was dark no more sunlight was coming threw. Then she left.

Toriel stepped into her home and dropped the child's stuff at the door. She was very tired from the walk over here. She walked over to the 1st bead room and went inside. She laid the child down on the bed and striped the blood soaked clothes and laid down new ones on the floor near the bed. The sandals were the same ones he had on before the shirt was striped green and white with a dark purple hoodie with the delta rune on the front and the pants were just black khaki pants. Toriel was so tired she was certain the human child would not wake up for a wile so she laid down in her bed and gave into exhaustion.

Chara's grave

At the base of where the largest rock had fallen a flower was craving out from under it. Flowey petals were eat her cracked or broken he was badly hurt and really really pissed off. Dam rocks he said in a monotone voice. After he was done freeing himself he looked up at the top of the cavern where he saw that there was no more light coming threw. His eyes widened this means no more humans will come threw here he thought. This meant he was stuck down here forever unless he managed to find the souls Asgore had hidden. But then he noticed a large splotches of blood on the underside of the rock he was under and smiled to himself because monsters don't bleed.

* * *

Author's note

#1

Hi thanks for reading I would like to mention this is my first fanfiction and would like a Co author or someone that could do this better than I can to finish this.

#2

Obito will have a good motherly relationship with toriel and will leave on good terms and he will stay with her for a wile during his recovery. He will also be able to use magic but will have to train with toriel first. Toriel and Obito will have emotional moments. Obito will also get something from sans and it will omprove apon his oun time and space techniques in the future when he develops them. Obito is also a ninja so he is stronger than everyone in the underground including sans I want to do a fanfic where he does a genocide run. Also his senses have been enhanced and I'm still working on a way to save asriel till next time.


End file.
